Target numerical sum games are well known in the art. For example in the game of Blackjack, the cards have established numerical values, such as ace equals one or eleven, face cards equal ten, and other cards equal to their face values (e.g. a two has a numerical value of two, a three has a numerical value of three, etc.). A player tries to reach an established target numerical sum of 21 by sequentially accumulating cards and totaling their numerical values. Two cards are initially dealt, and the player then has the option of requesting and receiving one or more additional cards ("hits"). A player wins a wager if the final numerical sum of the player's cards is less than or equal to 21 and is closer to 21 than the numerical sum of the dealer's cards. If the numerical sum of the player's cards exceeds 21, the player's hand is a "bust", and the wager is lost.
In certain states, such as California, Blackjack is illegal. Therefore, other similar Blackjack-type games have been devised. One such game is "California Blackjack" (U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,415) wherein the established target numerical sum is 22. A player tries to get closer to 22 than the dealer (usually a "player banker"). If the player's numerical sum exceeds 22 the hand is not a bust. Similarly, in the game of "LA Blackjack" the object of the game is to reach a target numerical sum of 22.
Another type of target numerical sum game is Baccarat (called "Jumping Jack" in Asia). In this game the objective is to achieve a target numerical sum of nine. The cards have established numerical values of ace equals one, face cards equal zero, and other cards equal to their face values (e.g. a two has a numerical value of two, a three has a numerical value of three, etc.). A player initially receives two cards, and may at his/her option receive one, and only one, additional card. If the total of the numerical sum of the player's cards exceeds nine, then the ten is subtracted to result in the final numerical sum.
Other established target numerical sums are of course also possible. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,300 the target numerical sum is 20. In fact, any target numerical sum that is consistent with the established numerical values of the cards may be used.